moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Bless the Child
| starring = Kim Basinger Jimmy Smits Angela Bettis Rufus Sewell Christina Ricci Holliston Coleman | music = Christopher Young | cinematography = Peter Menzies Jr. | editing = Alan Heim | studio = Icon Productions | distributor = Paramount Pictures | released = | runtime = 107 minutes | country = United States Germany | language = English | budget = $65 million | gross = $40,443,010 }} Bless the Child is a 2000 American horror-thriller film based on Cathy Cash Spellman's 1993 novel of the same name. The film was directed by Chuck Russell & starred Kim Basinger, Jimmy Smits, Angela Bettis, Rufus Sewell, Christina Ricci and Holliston Coleman. Plot The film is about a woman named Jenna (Angela Bettis) who leaves her autistic daughter Cody (Holliston Coleman) in the care of her sister, Maggie O'Connell (Kim Basinger), who works as a nurse in a hospital in New York. Maggie takes Cody in, raising her like the daughter she never had. Six years later, Jenna returns with her new husband, Eric Stark (Rufus Sewell) and they abduct Cody. When Maggie reports the abduction, FBI agent John Travis (Jimmy Smits) takes the case & learns that a number of recently missing children share the same birthdate as Cody. It appears that not only Cody possesses extraordinary powers, but she may also be in the hands of Satanists who believe that she might be mankind's last line of defense against evil. Cast *Kim Basinger as Maggie O'Connor *Angela Bettis as Jenna O'Connor *Rufus Sewell as Eric Stark *Christina Ricci as Cheri Post *Holliston Coleman as Cody O'Connor *Jimmy Smits as Agent John Travis *Michael Gaston as Detective Frank Bugatti *Lumi Cavazos as Sister Rosa *Ian Holm as Reverend Grissom Production "Bless the Child" was filmed from June 30th to October 4, 1999. Although the film setting is in New York, it was filmed in Ontario, Canada. Reception Box Office "Bless the Child" opened at #7 at the box office, grossing $9,413,684, coming in behind films The Nutty Professor II: The Klumps and What Lies Beneath. Domestically, it grossed $29,381,494. The film's foreign gross was $11,061,516 and the worldwide gross was $40,443,010. Critical Reception "Bless the Child" received almost universally negative reviews from critics. Rotten Tomatoes gave the film a 3% rating and it was ranked #29 on their worst-reviewed films of the last decade. The Chicago Tribune called it "entertaining, but it doesn't add enough to the genre to make it truly blessed". USA Today called the movie a "cheesy crock of religious mumbo jumbo" and Entertainment Weekly called it an "abysmally stupid drama". Accolades 2001 Saturn Awards *Best Performance by a Younger Actor: Holliston Coleman (nominated) 2001 Blockbuster Entertainment Awards *Favorite Supporting Actress- Suspense: Christina Ricci (won) *Favorite Actress - Suspense: Kim Basinger (nominated) 2001 Razzie Awards *Worst Actress: Kim Basinger (nominated) (along with "I Dreamed of Africa") Young Artists Awards *Best Performance in a Feature Film- Young Actress Age Ten or Under: Holliston Coleman (nominated) Theatrical Trailer Category:2000 films Category:2000s films Category:American horror films Category:American thriller films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Icon Productions films Category:Rated R